The present invention relates to an improved fluid exchange system and, more particularly, to an expandable and compressible multi-vessel assembly therein for fluid exchange.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,080, entitled, Transmission Fluid Exchanger, discloses fluid changing in an automatic transmission by opening the cooler line and draining used fluid, at the flow of normal circulation, out of the cooler line from the transmission into a drain receptacle for receiving used fluid and simultaneous supplying fresh fluid, into the cooler return line to the transmission at a similar controlled rate that is equal to the rate of flow of the used fluid into the drain receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,064, entitled, Total Fluid Exchange System for Automatic Transmissions, discloses a system for providing total fluid exchange for an automatic transmission which interconnects with the transmission's opened cooling circuit to deliver new, fresh fluid to the transmission while simultaneously extracting the spent, used fluid. The system provides a means of quick and random interconnection to an opened cooling circuit and means of identifying and aligning direction of flow in such cooling circuit. The system may accurately calibrate and regulate the rate that fresh fluid will be introduced into the transmission to match the flow rate at which the used fluid is extracted. Quick coupling devices are used for ease and speed of interconnection of the system into operative position, for quick removal of the system and for reconnection of the opened cooling circuit for ease of repeat, periodic servicing by the system as a regular maintenance procedure.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.